Jak and Daxter's super adventure
by spiritwings96
Summary: Jak and Daxter meet these new 2 girls and 1 of them dies and jak lost a leg trying to save her because he had feelings for her and Daxter has feelings for this other girl but the one Daxter likes is an otsel aswel and she becomes the most powerful monster


**Jak and Daxter's super adventure.**

"Hi my name is Charley I'll introduce you to my friends there is Cris but err… Her ending wasn't so happy, but you will find more out as I tell the story, Jak is a good friend all ways good in fights, Daxter he is a good friend you can all ways rely on him!!! Ok this is the story listen up this is what happened"

----------x----------

Me and Cris were on our way to see Kyra, she was a good friend of Jak and Daxter (helped them win some dosh, well you know money by doing a bit of racing) and could help us get a ride because the Crimson Guard always catch us and mettle heads attack us, so she helped us hitch hike a ride. We love adventures and exploring new lands we find people in abandon places and make the best one king or queen well the one that is most loyal anyway so we found her "oh yey guys well what do ya need" "well we need to hitch hike a ride because we keep getting caught by well you know what" I whispered. "Oww oh god these pumps are killing me" moaned Cris. "Ahh I know just the trick a new hover bike 6000 the newest in range, made it my self a hover bike is the fastest you can get and has a finger scanner so no one can access it so it is all yours but you can come back for a newer one in a couple of years. Oh and put these trainers on Cris your feet will get sore ok" "oh right nice they match my clothes as well oh cool" she said in excitement. "Ok look, we got to go see you around" "oh, wait you might want this" "aw a baby leopard how did you get this" "it was wondering the streets, I new you would love it".

----------x----------

Jak and Daxter were heading the same way to get to Kyra and look who we found "Charley is that you" cried Daxter. "Yea it's me OMG Daxter you have grown so much" I shouted. "OMG Cris you too don't look like you any more" he said shocked as he was. "Ok we know what you have been searching for so lets find it together" shouted Jak.

So we set of for were Jak's father died. There in front of us stood the biggest mettle head you had ever seen.

It looked down on us like little ants. "oh err ok this is not normal… RUN" I yelled. "Hey you stole my line eek run away" "that is your line okaaaay" as it stood on mine and Daxter's tail "YOUTCH" we yelped at the top of our voices.

Eventually after 3 hours of running in hot dessert with no water we fell in to a paradise of water from the water fall then Jak says "oh I could have flew up to him and kill him with my light eco" he said in the most scared way. As I turned into the most smallest but the most vicious monster in the world "ahh no must keep my cool ok I'm in a happy place, happy place" I chanted. " err Charlie can we erm move now" he interrupted. "HAPPY PLACE oh I didn't no you meant to get somewhere safe" "yea" there were millions of them just standing there so me and Jak used light eco to fly Cris and Daxter away. "Wait" I thundered. "I need to get Lizzy my leopard" "but aren't they extinct" "not this one we need to bread it with something" but they weren't listening so we went into the city and prayed we would be safe…

----------x----------

As we entered we remembered the place we went before. The mystic forest. The first time we saw it, it astonished us, and the beauty of the land was mesmerizing. "Ok guys it seems the mystic forest has changed locations ok" said Daxter, "look guys its them flying mettle head's, don't they just take you away into a dream" "look I'm just not that type of happy person like you" I said deeply in need of cheering up. "Come on, I'll teach you how to be a happy person". And so she did (by the way I'm an otsel a bit like ferret and Daxter is to, but Cris and Jak are humans, but now people have very long ears ok). After all that, you wouldn't believe it, it took a year just to learn how to be a positive person but I enjoyed all of life. And for the first time in a year I saw Jak and Daxter and they were as happy as ever, "hi guys, doesn't this place look amazing, Lizzy there you are, lets go look around, oh never mind I saw it all any way". "Ok let's go and see and look after the mettle head's and make some of them nice to all good people" said Daxter. "Ok let's, aren't they beautiful, they dance like a butterfly and do amazing somersaults don't they" I whispered. "Yes they do, don't they" he whispered back. "Can you move a step to the side please" "oh sorry, I err didn't err" "ok, ok I get the picture now let's go see the mettle heads ok" "ok".

----------x----------

It had been year's since they had left the mystic forest, but they new they couldn't stay there forever. They had to start moving again. Daxter and me had found a special place were Cris and Jak couldn't get to, because they were to big. After a while we would meet up and go there. There was something strange down there but that is when something strange happened. Daxter tripped me up by accident and I fell into a pool of rainbow eco, not knowing what it would do I crawled out and dried of. After a while I change depending on how I feel (if I feel small I will go small if I angry I will grow tall otherwise I will stay normal size).

I felt a bit small so I shrunk but no one noticed.

After a while I grew back but then I felt strange and but then I was fine. Then I felt like I could fly but then I realized the rainbow eco was the strongest of them all, could it be, but I thought it was only what my mother told me to get to sleep, I never under stood what this eco could do, but I had to find out, my mother told me about this cabin, I remember, my mother told me to be careful because it was so dangerous it could kill me. I tried to keep it under control but I struggled but managed to do that for a little while. One day we traveled in to a town but it was a place of terror and evil (I cant believe I went there and lived). We came to a grinder and I felt something very bad was going to happen to Cris soon. Then it came out of no were this big monster came and swiped Cris and Jak in to the grinder. Cris had hold of Jak's foot as half of here body was swiped away. Chris let go and was no more. Jak slipped of and nearly joined her but luckily Daxter and I saved him. I took a peace of cloth and stopped the bleeding as Jak had lost a leg (as Cris fell he tried to save her but lost a leg instead).

----------x----------

Well that is how it ended, Jak with crutches Daxter and me together, but I'm not me no more, I am a totally new person. I'm back, and bad…


End file.
